F59k you
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Midoriya es un chico correcto, tranquilo y educado. Solo tiene problemas cuando se trata de Bakugou Katsuki, por qué él y Midoriya se llevan muy mal. De mi reto personal 50 BakuDeku os llevo la #7. Enjoy


***Regresa tras un interminable hiatus en el BNHA fandom***

 **Hola mis chicos~**

 **Os traigo la historia #7 BakuDeku prometida.**

 **Warnings: shonen-ai, implícito, muchas palabras malsonantes, no tendrá una trama increíble pero prometo unas risas.**

 **Midoriya es correcto y educado, Midoriya y Bakugou se llevan mal.**

 **LET'S GO!**

* * *

La convivencia es un procedimiento dentro de un grupo reducido de personas que depende de la actitud de unas en verso a las demás personas.

Para la clase A todo el viaje, desde el primer día al día de hoy, había sido vertiginoso, sin darles ni un respiro, pero gracias a ello se habían ido conociendo entre ellos… O eso creían.

-Deku-kun es muy correcto y educado.-aporta Uraraka revisando sus apuntes con aburrimiento sin tener ganas ni de leer.

-Cierto.-apunta Iida con el lápiz en mano, empieza a hacerlo girar entre sus dedos.

La puerta del aula se abre dejando ver el cuerpo de alguien que carga tantas cajas que oculta parte de su torso y la cara, seguramente, por esas zapatillas rojas inconfundibles, Midoriya no ve nada, camina recto intentado, con la punta de los pies, determinar la posición de la mesa más próxima, pero a su derecha hay otra ladeada que apunta en todo el muslo.

-¡Mierda!-cae encima de la mesa y consigue salvar solo dos cajas.-Puta mesa…-pasando al lado de la mesa asesina, la patea haciendo que choque contra la siguiente, Deku se agacha y recoge las cajas dejándolas cerca de la mesa del profesor.

-¿Eh?-

Midoriya era correcto… y educado.

.

.

.

Kaminari quiere zumo, Kaminari obtiene zumo, a menos que la bending machine se trague su dinero y se ría en su cara.

-Oh…-suspira el rubio.-, no me digas que…-la máquina ni se mueve y su pasta tintinea dentro de ella, se queda su dinero sin dar nada a cambio, como una ex novia.

-Wha-lloriquea Kaminari apoyándose en el cristal tratando de ver si sucede el movimiento, el brazo robótico queda atascado entre la fila de las patatas y las colas.-Genial.-al darse la vuelta Denki ve a Midoriya acercarse contando monedas con las dos manos y hacer una cuenta en voz alta del metálico disponible y las catorce posibilidades.

Posibilidades que se agotan a cero en cuanto la máquina engulle cada yen y deja a Izuku sin nada.

-Tranquilo amigo -habla el rubio.-, yo también…

¡WHACK!-Izuki ha pateado la máquina, una patada giratoria lateral que la dejado sacudiéndose de lado a lado por unos segundos.

La bebida de Izuku y las tortitas de maíz del rubio caen a la bandeja inferior.

-Aquí tienes Kaminari-kun.-él recibe las tortas.-Nos vemos en clase.-y se va al trote con la cola en la mano y una sonrisa brillante.

Al lado del rubio llega Kirishima con dinero.

-Oh, la maquina que no funcionaba, ¡¿está abollada?!-el lateral de la máquina tienen una deformación profunda y enorme. -¿Quién?-el pelirrojo se acerca mucho al rubio escrutándole.

-Midoriya.

-¿Midoriya?

El pequeño niño pecoso que tenia miedo de Bakugou y sus gruñidos.

.

.

.

Hoy es un buen dia para Ashido Mina, la lluvia le proporciona frescura y tranquilidad, ella precavida trae paraguas para salir, lo abre justo en la entrada pero antes de dar un paso fuera dos personas entrar corriendo por su lado.

-¡Puto frío!-Bakugou se sacude cual perro mientras gruñe.

-Joder, mi mochila.-Midoriya sacude la bolsa, de ella sale litro y medio de agua.

-Pobre Deku, tus mangas se habrán mojado, asqueroso Otaku de cuarta.-el de ojos verde empotra la mochila en la cara del otro.

-Vete a la mierda bastardo.-Izuku trata de irse pero Bakugou le agarra del brazo y hace que sus rostros estén muy cerca.

-¿Algo más que añadir canijo de mierda?-su mano está en alto pero no chispea.

-Si.-Midoriya le aguanta la mirada y se ríe torcidamente.-Que tu mierda de quirk no funciona tras la ducha cariño.-ante esa respuesta el rubio trata de morderle la cara.

-Deberías sentarte como buena perra que eres Kacchan.-empiezan a forcejear hasta que Deku queda entre la pared y Bakugou.

-Obligame mierdecita.-Deku sostiene los puños del otro con sus manos limpias, al hacer tanta fuerza Bakugou resbala sobre el suele aún mojado y termina directamente sobre Izuku, este aprovecha para abrazar al cabeza loca.

-Kalm down por culero, ya tendrás tiempo de tocar los cojones más tarde.-Midoriya lo aparta de si y de otra mochila, que ya había dejado expresamente en la entrada, le da una toalla con grandes letras ALL MIGHT:-Anda, sécate hasta el trasero.

-Que te den, Izuku.-se sientan ambos en el suelo y se sean el cabello y el rostro.

Mina los observada en un mudo silencio y por momento había olvidado como respirar.

-He podido rescatar esta mierda.-recalca Midoriya una bolsa de patatas ultra picantes, luego mea fuego de esas.

-Trae.-pero Deku lo esquiva con gracia.

-Me has pateado a un estanque cabrón.-Katsuki se ríe y rodea a Midoriya con el brazo por el cuello, con el bíceps trata de aplicar fuerza, Midoriya con su mano libre lo pellizca cerca de la axila.

-Y tú me has lanzado un cubo de basura… ¿Porque lanzas a los miembros de tu familia Deku? ¡Au!-Izuku le propina una buena colleja.

-Eres el tazón de cerdo más feo que he visto (Katsudon), Katsudebu, (Katsugordo)-y forcejean de nuevo hasta quedar tirados, Deku queda encima y se come todas las patatas.

-¡Maldito nerd!-patalea el rubio.-Te voy a matar.-trata de amenazar Bakugou pero Deku se le sienta encima de la cara.-Mhhhhf.

-¿Qué? No te oigo Kacchan.

Tsuyu está con Ashido e igual que Ashido, pero la chica rana tienen más huevos, y se acerca a preguntar a Midoriya sobre el asunto.

-¿No tenías miedo de Bakugou?-Midoriya es lanzado al otro lado de la sala.

-¿Hah? ¿Ese lamebolas miedo?-habla Bakugou viendo que está lleno de migajas de patata, encuentra una entera en su escote y se la come.-¡Lo pateo a diario y tienen los cojones de seguir riéndose de mi! ¡Voy a matarte nerd!- Izuku frena su explosiva carrera y le hace un suplex alemán empotrándolo contra el suelo.

-Vamos Kacchan.-el peli verde recoge las cosas de ambos y se mantiene de pie viendo como Katsuki se levanta con aura asesina.-¡Disfrutemos de nuestra clase de ahora!

El rubio chasquea la lengua de forma ruidosa.

-¡Juro que acabaré con-

-La la la la… ¿Decias algo Kacchan?-este se le lanza encima y Izuku no tienen más remedio que llevárselo ya puesto.-Nos vemos en clase chicas.-y ellas dos lo ven salir con Bakugou queriendo volar el rostro.

¿Midoriya no tienen miedo de él? ¡¿Que demonios?!

.

.

.

-¿Top 10 de mejores mujer? ¿Alguien?-Mineta tienen una revista no muy permitida en manos y la muestra al resto de sus compañeros masculinos.

-¡Oye Midoriya!-lo llama Kirishima, el peli verde se acerca siendo seguido por Bakugou, ambos toman asiento creando un círculo con Mineta en medio.

-Midoriya Midoriya… ¿Como sería la princesa perfecta para ti?-Izuku adopta un postura pensativa y tras reflexionar sonríe.

-Una que le guste dormir, salir a comer, le interese un poco la literatura y alguna película de acción ciencia ficción.-a su lado Bakugou está apunto de partir la silla que ocupa.- y que no sea rubia ni le guste el mismo héroe que yo, que no tenga momentos All bran fuera de hora y que con un poco de decencia no ose despertarme a las cuatro de la madrugada porque siente ganas…

De matarme.-finaliza el de pelo rizado brillantemente.

Todos miran a Bakugou encenderse, de ira y vergüenza.

-No eran las cuatro, eran las tres y diez y siete.

-¡No respondas eso!-gritan todos los presentes.

-¿Que?-dice Bakugou mientras se hurga la nariz de forma pasota.

-¿Que sucede aquí Midoriya?-exclama Kirishima haciendo muchos gestos.-Primero pateas la máquina y-

-¿En serio fuiste tu Deku?

-Si Kacchan, estaba hasta los cojones de ella.-y se sonríen mutuamente.

-¡OID!-

-¿Qué?-dicen los dos a la vez.

-Explicadme al menos que sucede entre vosotros, de un día para otro os lleváis encantadoramente bien, estoy muy confuso.-sigue Kirishima mientras se tira del pelo.

-Pues…-Izuku mira a Katsuki y este le mira de vuelta.

-Odio a Deku.-dice el rubio pellizcando la pierna, el más bajo se levanta y empuja haciéndole caer de la silla.

-Y no soporto a Kacchan, me la hace pasar mal siempre.-dice mientras retuerce los dedos del rubio que ha intentado un ataque desde atrás.-Siempre con esa arrogancia mierdosa que es insoportable y me dan ganas de fregar el suelo con su cara…

-¡Mis jodidos dedos!

-Tu te los has buscado Katsudebu.

-Repitelo.-se acercan el uno al otro y se agarran mutuamente de las camisas.

-Kat-su-de-bu.

-Tch.

Midoriya termina riendo y vuelve a sentarse.

-¿Y tu chica ideal Mineta-kun?

Su trato solo a cambiado con Bakugou el cual ha pasado los brazos por encima de cuello de Midoriya y se ha sentado en su regazo.

-Pesas Kacchan.

-Jodete.

-M-mi chica ideal es un con las tetas muy grandes.-dice finalmente el pequeño peli morado que había quedado descolocado por la situación.

-Bakugou ven conmigo.-lo llama Kirishima con una seriedad abrumadora, el rubio lo sigue de mala ganas hasta un sitio donde no puedan ser oídos.

-Falta un día Todoroki y todo es un desmadre.-suspira el pelirrojo viendo como Bakugou mira sus zapatos con poco interés.-¿Desde cuando eres así con Midoriya?

-Des de siempre.-suelta tan tranquilo.-Lo que pasa es que me mandó a la mierda antes de entrar a la Yuuhei porque quería salir con alguien y decía que no podía librarse de mi mierda de insistencia y le hice prometer que no se pelearía con nadie si no era conmigo.

Su puta ex me lo volvió cobarde y como yo era mejor que él no sabía cómo enfrentarme, pero ahora con su nuevo quirk lo puedo matar que da gusto.

-Kacchan, ¿que mierdas dices ya?

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Midoriya salió con alguien y actuaba débil.

-¡Que hijo de puta!-Bakugou le ha robado el teléfono móvil a Izuku y el sale corriendo tras él.

¡Whoa! ¡Midoriya Savage!

.

.

.

-¡En realidad el picapleitos es Deku-kun!-aclara Ochako para toda la clase.

-¡Hola cabrones! hoy…-Katsuki termina en el suelo y Midoriya lo usa de moqueta.

-¡Hola a todos!-saluda a todos y deja sus cosas en el suelo.

-¡MIERDA DEKU!-hace explotar sus manos.

-¡MIERDA KATSUDEBU!-trona los dedos.

-¡BASTA!-entra Aizawa y les lanza a ambos un libro que les da de lleno en la frente.

-Me avisaron de eso pero al ver que Midoriya era débil no me preocupé, pero resulta que eres igual de problemático que tu novio, maldición Midoriya.

-Katsudebu no es mi novio.-dice el pecosos mirando mal al mencionado.

-Más quisieras basurilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo es eso sensei?-la clase intercala miradas entre los dos chicos que se miran mal y el sensei de mirada cansada.

-Me lo dijo Bakugou el día que llego y me contó que montaría un buen escándalo por ello si se lo prohibía, le di permiso para esmuñirse a la habitación de Midoriya cuando quisiera.

-Pero Aizawa sensei… Kacchan es un coñazo.-se queja el pecoso intentado librarse del rubio ceniza.

-Tu lo dijiste Midoriya pero igualmente aceptaste.

-Mierda.-dice él.

-Ja ja Deku.-Midoriya le tapa la boca con las dos manos y pone una distancia segura entre ellos.

-Ahora quisiera tenerte miedo, mamón.

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje Midoriya!

.

.

.

-Te quiero gilipollas.

-F**k you Kacchan.

* * *

Bye~

Espero que os haya gustado.

e.e


End file.
